


Царство зверей

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Original Work, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Erotica, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Vampires, ангст, вампиры, дарк, драма, насилие, нон-кон, ужасы, фэнтези, элементы гета, эротика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Предупреждения: насилие, AU, частичный ООС, изнасилование, убийства, элементы гета, ОМП, вампирские кинкиА что если Лидер Сопротивления вовсе не человек?
Relationships: John Connor (Terminator)/Original Male Character(s), Джон Коннор/ОМП
Kudos: 1





	Царство зверей

**Author's Note:**

> вампирская AU, полуоридж. Джон Коннор, Рик

В мире, где люди давно стали ночными тварями, у него не было проблем с солнечным светом. Вся жизнь, какой бы короткой она ни была, проходила у человека в прочном бункере глубоко под землёй. На поверхности же во время вылазок была или глубокая ночь, или серая мгла, глядя на которую с трудом верилось, что у этой планеты когда-то было светило.

В мире, где почти не осталось иных вариантов, у него не было проблем с пищей. Крыс нынче ели все, и если в основном и старались хоть как-то их приготовить, то сырыми тоже не брезговали и не осуждали тех, кто полностью перешёл на свежее мясо и кровь. 

Ну и, пожалуй, главное: в мире, который сгорел дотла в атомном пламени — его почти нечем было убить. Серебро, как и золото, как и деньги, потеряло свою ценность. Его если и находили, то не спешили забрать себе, предпочитая вместо этого взять инструменты, посуду или консервы в облезлых банках. А деревьев, и особенно осины, вовсе не осталось в этом опалённом мире. 

И всё же Джон Коннор предпочитал не подпускать к себе людей слишком близко, дабы они не узнали его тайну. Лидер Сопротивления был обращённым вампиром. 

Практически никто в Сопротивлении не знал тайны своего вожака. Никого не удивлял блеск в его глазах, голод, сквозивший в его облике, бледная кожа, вроде как чуть мерцавшая в темноте. Люди обращали внимание лишь на одну вещь: их Лидер был красив. Да, его лицо слева украшали жуткие шрамы, а его зубы казались слишком крупными для человека. Да, он был высок, широкоплеч, и более всего походил на терминатора восьмисотой модели. Но он был красив. Его густые волнистые волосы, его глаза цвета грозовых небес, его лицо, несущее в себе какие-то хищные черты, его тело — всё это было совершенным и манило людей. Как женщин, так и некоторых мужчин. 

Но никому Джон Коннор не отвечал взаимностью. Его главной любовницей была сама Смерть, его законной женой была война против машин. Он долгие годы провёл в концлагере железных ублюдков и, узнав их слабости, сумел поднять первое восстание и вывести тех, кто стали его первыми солдатами. 

Он почти сразу приблизил к себе группу людей, которым верил во всём, и очень редко допускал в этот круг кого-то ещё. Чаще всего лишь тогда, когда кто-то из приближённых умирал. Они тоже были сильны, прекрасны, во всём и всегда первые и лучшие. И, по слухам, передаваемым исключительно шёпотом, они все входили в гарем Лидера. Но это не пугало людей. Все, кто хоть раз видел Джона Коннора, мечтали о том, что в следующий раз именно на него обратят внимание и призовут в Ближний Круг. Но лишь немногим доводилось познать это счастье в своей недолгой жизни. 

*** 

Ричард Райз никогда не считал себя слишком смелым или каким-то сверхспособным солдатом. С тех самых пор, как началась его жизнь в рядах Сопротивления, он только и делал, что выполнял свои обязанности. И старался делать это максимально хорошо. Он ходил в патрули, участвовал в вылазках и рейдах, лично вытаскивал полумёртвых гражданских из клеток и помогал минировать фабрики по производству терминаторов. 

Ричард встречал на своём жизненном пути разных людей. Кто-то находил себя в войне с машинами, становился безжалостным охотником и разрушителем, почти переставая отличаться от тех самых терминаторов. Кто-то становился оружейником, создавал новое оружие или, что бывало чаще, приспосабливал украденные у Скайнета технологии для использования людьми. Были и медики, самоотверженно спасавшие жизнь тем, кто столь же самоотверженно и постоянно ею рисковал. Были и просто животные — самцы и самки, которых волновали лишь пища, топливо для костров и совокупление. Ещё где-то там обитали каннибалы-Серые, которых ненавидели все остальные. 

Ричард не относил себя ни к одной из этих пород. С самого детства он служил лишь долгу. Он был хорошим, идеальным солдатом и подчинённым своего командира. И считал это правильным. 

Несмотря на всё это, мирным нравом Ричард не отличался. В свободное от операций время он мог запросто сцепиться с кем-то, кто пытался с ним спорить и высмеивал его образ жизни. Мог влезть в компанию и отчитать всех за пьяный разгул и похотливые развлечения. Пытался напомнить о долге, которому, как ему казалось, все остальные не придавали достаточного значения. 

В большинстве случаев над ним посмеивались. Иногда легонько били, так как за серьёзную драку по такой несерьёзной причине мог оттрепать уже кто-то из Кровных Коннора, а то и самому Лидеру доложить. 

Почему их называли именно Кровными, Ричард не знал. Но их все уважали и уважительно побаивались. Они всегда были впереди в бою. Всегда приглядывали за порядком и в мирной жизни. Конечно, по мнению Ричарда, недостаточно. Но уж с кем-кем, а с Кровными не спорил даже он. 

И была ещё в его скучной и слишком правильной с точки зрения других жизни всего одна заветная мечта: стать одним из них. Чтобы иметь полное право навести в Сопротивлении надлежащий порядок. Но Ричард не пытался, как некоторые, подлизаться и таким путём подняться. Это было бесполезно, а в случае чрезмерной настойчивости ещё и опасно: Кровные могли забрать для наказания. Никто не знал, как это происходит, но результат был очень показательным: вчерашний наглец становился бледной испуганной тенью самого себя и уже никогда не лез на рожон. И вообще никуда не лез, чтобы лишний раз не привлечь внимания Кровных, ничего при этом не рассказывая о том, что с ним сделали. Ричард тоже не лез и с другими наглел в меру, чтобы однажды за спиной не возник Кровный и вежливо не увёл для Урока. Он просто тихо мечтал. Хоть и знал, что едва ли мечта сбудется. 

Этот рейд почти ничем не отличался от прочих. Разведка, воздушная бомбёжка, зачистка территории от уцелевших сил противника. Отряд уже получил приказ возвращаться на базу, когда внимание Ричарда привлёк полузасыпанный вход в какое-то подземное помещение. В котором вполне могли укрыться как Серые, так и терминаторы. Рик сдёрнул винтовку с плеча: 

— Я проверю. 

— Брось, Рик. Там если кто и остался, для нас опасности уже не представляет, — командир сплюнул и прикурил вонючую самокрутку. — И ты же знаешь: до утра такие крысята всё равно не дотягивают. Пошли! 

Но Рик уже не слушал. Очень часто верность долгу и командиру боролась в нём с желанием лично исправить какие-то ошибки командования, раз никто больше не хотел этим заниматься. Сегодня победило второе. Командир ещё раз окликнул его, выругался и велел остальному отряду следовать за ним в сторону базы. Мол, если придурок так хочет самоубиться, то нехрен ему мешать. А если не убьётся, то успеет их догнать, перед этим навалив полные штаны. Рик только тихо фыркнул. Так даже лучше, мешать не будут. 

Медленно спустившись по старым, раскрошившимся ступенькам, Рик осторожно пошёл вперёд, напряжённо вслушиваясь и вглядываясь. Да, действительно убежище: остатки костров, редкие слабые лампочки под потолком. Сейчас, конечно, это всё не работало, и если бы ночной сумрачный свет не проникал в многочисленные проломы потолка, не видно было бы ни зги. Пройдя по короткому коридору, Ричард остановился и прижался спиной к стене, затаив дыхание. Он слышал. Негромкий стук, чужое надрывное дыхание, хрипы, какой-то влажный звук. Совсем рядом кто-то был. И этот кто-то был ещё жив! Полный уверенности в том, что сейчас обнаружит Серого, придавленного перекрытиями или лишившегося конечностей из-за близкого разрыва снаряда, уже по факту мёртвого, но ещё цепляющегося за своё мерзкое существование, Рик резко завернул за угол, выставив винтовку перед собой. И застыл. Застыл, словно именно в этот миг с небес упали огонь и сера, обратив его в соляной столп. 

Это был боец Сопротивления, о чём свидетельствовала его пятнистая чёрно-серая форма, надетая по всем правилам. Более того, кто-то из Кровных — об этом сигналила красная круговая нашивка на рукаве. Он стоял посреди комнаты, прижимая к себе женщину, тощую, но довольно крупную, одетую в лохмотья и армейские штаны, которые ей были явно велики. Серая в трофейных шмотках. Но вовсе не это шокировало Рика. В конце концов, Кровные тоже были солдатами и, хотя Рик этого не одобрял, тоже любили зажать девку в тёмном углу. Дело было не в этом. Свет подствольного фонаря, который Рик врубил, рассчитывая ослепить противника, был слишком ярким, чтобы ошибиться. Солдат пил у женщины кровь! Крепко, но в то же время как-то нежно прижимая к себе уже обмякшее, едва заметно подрагивающее тело, он вцепился в её горло зубами и весьма явственно сглатывал, чуть причмокивая губами. На пальцах виднелись крупные чёрные когти. 

Больше Рик разглядеть не мог. Пятно света от фонаря хаотично заметалось по помещению, а в следующий миг он осознал себя стремительно улепётывающим от этого проклятого бункера. Он даже не помнил, как взлетел по лестнице на поверхность! Рик тормознул, бешено озираясь. Кажется, его никто не преследовал. Где-то в стороне слышались знакомые голоса. Отлично. Он ещё успеет нагнать свой отряд. 

В отряде его ожидаемо подняли на смех. Командир, напомнив, что предупреждал, только посмеялся над столь горячим желанием теперь не проверять всякие вонючие норы, а вернуться поскорее на базу. Рик им ничего не рассказал, ибо впервые в жизни не верил себе и тому, что там увидел. А когда, много позже, у костра пил кипяток, невольно клацая зубами о металлический край старой кружки, и вовсе в какой-то момент схватился за голову. Деталь, которая всплыла в его сознании только теперь. Над круговой нашивкой на рукаве того «солдата» была ещё одна. Всего две буквы. Это был Джон Коннор. 

*** 

С тех пор прошла неделя. Ричард с задумчивым видом брёл по коридорам с очередными бумажками и картами. Теперь он работал посыльным между секторами и отрядами. Ребята ожидаемо зубоскалили на тему того, как ловко глупое желание отделиться от группы в руинах сбило с изрядно надоевшего всем вокруг моралиста всю спесь, что он теперь и на поверхность почти не совался, и в чужие дела совсем уж редко встревал. Вслух гадали, какого же монстра или какое явление благодарить за такой подарок. 

На этот вопрос и у самого Рика не было верного ответа. Теперь, когда страх поутих, а воспоминания поблёкли, он и сам не мог наверняка сказать, что же видел в той норе. Быть может, там засел какой-то мутант, который инстинктивно принял облик чего-то неопасного для подкрадывающегося человека? Или вовсе скопился какой-нибудь газ, которым Рик надышался до галлюцинаций? Не мог же там, в самом деле, быть Коннор? Да ещё и с зубами и когтями! Нет, в это Рик верил в последнюю очередь. 

За подобными размышлениями Рик не заметил, как прошёл мимо нужного коридора и свернул не туда. Впрочем, мысленно себя обругав, он решил не возвращаться. Так тоже можно было пройти к нужной точке бункера, только путь был немного длиннее. Тихий, глубокий смех заставил его вздрогнуть и затаиться. Какая-то парочка обжимается. А он уже достаточно далеко забрался и теперь не особо любил встревать. Проще было переждать, пока молодёжь наиграется, и спокойно пройти дальше. Нет, ну не могли найти другого места для траха! 

Всё же немного расхрабрившись и выглянув из глубокого дверного проёма, Рик застыл, едва не роняя карты, с ужасом ощущая, как-то же оцепенение, что и тогда, в пещере, вновь сковывает его тело холодными пальцами. Правда, здесь уже был не только страх. Было любопытство, смешанное с некоторой брезгливостью. 

— Ну же, я не так часто тебя об этом прошу. 

— Нет, но… 

— Ну, так и не сопротивляйся. Тебе будет приятно, я обещаю. 

Паренёк лет двадцати от роду, низкорослый и какой-то тонкий, дёрнулся, но всё же не стал больше возражать. Ещё бы он стал активно препираться с самим Лидером! Джон Коннор, а это был именно он, не стал томить его ожиданием. Аккуратно развернув его лицом к стене, он ловко спустил с парня штаны и, расстегнув на своих брюках ширинку, одним долгим движением втиснулся в него, придерживая за бёдра и немного прогибая в спине. Его любовник судорожно вздохнул, вцепляясь пальцами в обшитую металлом стену коридора. Рик, передёрнувшись, отступил глубже, но не мог отвести взгляд от этого странно грязного, но в то же время какого-то красивого действа. И с чего он взял, что Коннор — какой-то монстр? Вполне себе человек со своими слабостями. И даже не жестокий — парень, возразив сперва, больше явно не возражал и даже ловил неслабый кайф в чужих мощных объятиях. Выгибался, подмахивал и жадно толкался в руку командира, скользившую по его стояку. Лидер тихо посмеивался, целуя его в шею. И вдруг укусил. Просто, легко, не прерывая движения, сперва поцеловал кожу, а затем медленно её прокусил сверкнувшими в свете потолочной лампочки огромными белыми и совсем нечеловеческими клыками. Капля крови скатилась парню за воротник, но тот словно не обратил внимания. Наоборот, гортанно застонал, сильнее насаживаясь на член Лидера и поглаживая его по бёдрам. 

Рик видел полную блаженства улыбку, блуждающую на умиротворённом лице парня. И чувствовал, что его начинает трясти. Он многое повидал. И в госпитале Сопротивления. И в захваченных лабораториях Скайнета, откуда порой самые закалённые солдаты вылетали, сложившись втрое и нещадно загаживая блевотиной стерильно чистые полы. И в необжитых закоулках, где развлекалась и дралась молодёжь, порой сочетая одно с другим и напрочь теряя всяческие берега. Но одно дело — все эти мерзости, вполне уместные в их спятившем напрочь мире. И увидеть обедающего непонятного монстра-каннибала где-то в диких руинах после бомбёжки — тоже не совсем из ряда вон, хоть и страшно. И совершенно другое — вот так напороться в одном из самых чистых и защищённых коридоров родного бункера на самого Лидера. Спокойно пьющего кровь человека во время траха с ним! И так спокойно реагирующего на это самого человека, будто такое происходит каждый день!.. 

Джон очень аккуратно оторвался и лизнул шею, залечивая укус. Он уже кончил и сейчас просто расслабленно дотрахивал по сперме, ожидая, когда сольёт и любовник. Было хорошо и тепло. И как раз в тот момент, когда парень выгнулся и затих, сладко постанывая, совсем рядом на пол шумно упала папка с документами, и простучали, удаляясь, чьи-то очень быстрые шаги. Парень вскинулся: 

— Я, он… догнать? 

Джон тихо засмеялся и поцеловал его в плечо: 

— Нет, спасибо. Вот это уже точно не твоя проблема, Чарли. 

*** 

Ричард, сидя у стены бункера, поджал ноги и, полуприкрыв глаза, наблюдал за Кровным. С тех пор, как он стал свидетелем того странного совокупления, им овладела какая-то болезненная мания. Он начал пристально наблюдать за этими существами. В том, что они не люди, Рик больше не сомневался. Наоборот, с каждым разом он убеждался в этом всё больше. Его внимательный взгляд ловил детали. Бледная кожа, пожалуй, даже слишком бледная для человека, хоть в современном мире никто и не мог похвастаться загаром. Мелькнувшие в улыбке острые зубы. Случайный отсвет в зрачках, который ожидаешь увидеть у сторожевого пса, но никак не у собрата по оружию. Да, они пили самогон и даже были своего рода чемпионами в этом. Но ели они только лишь мясо, напрочь игнорируя пищевую биомассу. Причём мясо сырое и с кровью гораздо чаще, чем кто-либо ещё. 

— Чего уставился? Нравлюсь? 

Ричард вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Кровный смотрел на него и ласково улыбался. И, конечно же, Рику показалось, что у того на миг блеснули острые клыки. 

— Да нет, ничего, — буркнул Рик. 

И снова дёрнулся. Кровный встал и, проходя мимо, похлопал его по плечу: 

— Не суетись, боец. Ты не в моём вкусе. 

— А если бы был? — спросил Рик с неожиданно прорезавшейся злостью в голосе. 

Кровный остановился, будто удивлённый этим вопросом. Внимательно на него посмотрел: 

— Много знать хочешь. 

— Да. И что с того?! 

В ответ Кровный лишь покачал головой и прижал палец к губам. А потом случилось странное. Рик будто на секунду прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл, Кровного уже не было рядом. И вообще не было нигде в обозримом пространстве. Рик покрутил головой и выругался. Кроме него явно никто не заметил ничего необычного. 

*** 

После этого случая Рик начал вести себя ещё более нагло, чем до того злополучного рейда. Сначала над ним посмеивались, мол, прошёл шок, Рик-Зануда вернулся из небытия. Потом стали нервничать и отдаляться от него, явно не желая попасть под удар с ним за компанию. 

— Опомнись, дурень! Хочешь, чтобы тебя наказали?! 

Рик только криво и как-то безумно усмехался в ответ. И даже почти не вздрогнул, когда на его плечо однажды легла сильная рука, а вежливый голос пригласил прогуляться. 

Шли они долго. Нет, разумеется, Рик знал, что в бункере немало необжитых территорий. Но он не знал, что они настолько велики! 

— Мы почти на месте, — Кровный едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Мысли читаешь?! 

— Зачем? У тебя всё на морде написано. Входи, он тебя ждёт. 

Ричард бросил на сопровождающего хмурый взгляд, но вошёл, толкнув одну из безликих дверей. И почувствовал, как холод понемногу охватывает всё его тело. Он многое ожидал увидеть. Но, видимо, не всё. Это было довольно просторное помещение, скорее даже слегка облагороженная подземная пещера, чем одна из железных коробок бункера. И они там были везде. Сидели у стен и на каменных выступах, стояли вокруг, валялись на старых матрасах. Мужчины и женщины, в основном молодые, не старше тридцати на вид. Услышав подозрительный звук, Рик вскинул голову и лишь огромным усилием подавил полный ужаса крик. Некоторые твари висели под потолком! Их огромные чёрно-серые кожистые крылья были снабжены здоровенными и, судя по тому, как они легко вцеплялись в камень, адски острыми крючьями. Когда Рик вышел в центр зала, одна из крылатых тварей снялась с потолка, кувыркнулась в воздухе и ловко спланировала на естественное возвышение посреди пещеры. Это был Джон Коннор! Когда он встал на ноги, аккуратно складывая крылья за спиной, Рик смог рассмотреть его полностью. В основном, конечно, это был всё тот же высокий и накачанный человек, которого знали все в Сопротивлении. Но тогда он скрывал свою сущность, а сейчас предстал во всей своей нечеловеческой красе. Бледная кожа его неярко светилась, создавая лёгкое ощущение нереальности происходящего. Пальцы украшали когти. Крупные, зазубренные по внутреннему краю, настоящее орудие убийства. На его босых ногах всё-таки были ногти, но чёрные, будто выкрашенные блестящей краской, как в давние времена бывало у женщин. Гигантские крылья стелились за спиной королевским плащом, а крючья на них сверкали, как расплавленное серебро. И ещё. Лидер не был одет. По крайней мере, чёрную тугую плёнку, которая плотно облегала его тело от горла до запястий и лодыжек, трудно было назвать одеждой. Скорее, вторая кожа, прикрывшая в том числе и самое интересное. 

Лидер улыбнулся Рику, и вот у него уже совершенно явственно были видны клыки. Огромные, острые. Перед мысленным взором встало воспоминание о том, как легко и плавно эти клыки пронзают кожу, как по коже медленно стекает капелька крови. Рик слегка покраснел. 

— Ну что ж, Ричард Райз, вот ты и здесь, — Джон учтиво склонил голову и повёл рукой в сторону матраса, расстеленного на ещё одном возвышении. — Присядь. Я знаю, тебя ноги не держат. Кстати, позволь поздравить: нечасто люди теперь добиваются правды с таким ярым упорством. 

— Людей сейчас вообще мало что интересует, — заметил Рик, аккуратно присаживаясь на краешек матраса. — Правда в том числе. Но ведь вам это выгодно, сэр, не так ли? Иначе бы все уже знали. 

Джон в ответ покачал головой. Он тоже сел. Прямо на голый камень возвышения, на котором до этого стоял, и по-турецки скрестил ноги. Похоже, это было для него привычным. 

— Нет, Рик. Мы неплохо умеем отводить глаза и подчищать память тем, кто нас видел. 

Рик живо припомнил, как упустил из виду Кровного, едва прикрыв глаза. Спросил: 

— Почему же тогда помню я? 

— Любопытство. Твоё любопытство пробудило моё. Я решил посмотреть, как далеко ты готов зайти. 

Рик нахмурился: 

— А если бы я стал болтать? 

— Ну, во-первых, это не в твоих привычках. А во-вторых… — Лидер примолк. 

Но заканчивать и не было нужды. Рик весьма живо представил, как ему нежно вскрывают глотку и бросают мёртвое, обескровленное тело на съедение псам. Хорошо, что он не из болтливых! Он снова посмотрел на Коннора. 

— Давно? 

— Что «давно»? — Джон явно наслаждался этим своеобразным допросом. — Давно ли я вампир? Не дёргайся так. Ты же видишь, что я просто называю вещи своими именами. Да, мы именно вампиры. Но все мы были раньше людьми. 

Рик устроился поудобнее, приготовившись слушать. 

— Сам я, на самом деле, стал таким не очень давно, всего каких-то десять лет назад. Помнишь тот случай, когда я по своей воле второй раз попался машинам? 

Рик медленно кивнул. Случай действительно был яркий. Джон Коннор пропал на пару недель, чем чуть с ума не свёл всех своих замов. Пожалуй, это был единственный раз, когда они все, дружно, громко, хором, орали на Лидера, отлёживавшегося в лазарете. Сейчас, когда пала некая пелена, Рик вспомнил: именно после того случая всё поменялось. Именно тогда появились первые Кровные, именно тогда Коннор отдалился от людей и стал показываться им только когда нужно было сделать некое заявление или вдохновить солдат перед боем. Надо же, а ведь всем внушалось, что такой порядок был всегда, а Лидер стал более скрытным и нелюдимым из-за того, что последний близкий ему человек, приёмный сын Кайл Риз, пропал без вести после рейда в каньоне! И все в это верили! Впрочем, одно другому не мешало. Но ловко, этого Рик не мог не признать. 

— На самом деле в том лагере я провёл лишь первых два дня. А потом меня похитили. Прямо из клетки, когда предатели раздавали нам еду. 

Это был старый Владыка вампиров. Какое-то экспериментальное оружие машин убило всю его стаю и серьёзно навредило ему самому. Он умирал. Но перед тем, как упокоиться окончательно, он предложил Джону Коннору свою силу. И Джон принял это щедрое предложение. 

— Владыка убил меня в тот же день. Те дни были для меня одним сплошным бредом. Кровавым, но ничего не поделаешь. Мы питаемся кровью. 

И тот Владыка вскормил его, своего последнего птенца, кровью Серых, на чьё небольшое поселение они напали. Их было десятка два или три, Джон не считал. В те дни он мало отличался от дикого зверя. Сидел на цепи и с яростью бросался на каждого человека, которого ему приводил Владыка. Остальные, одурманенные и околдованные, покорно ждали своей очереди. Кровь пробудила силу нового Владыки, подарила невиданные способности. Кровь сделала его природным оружием, способным сладить даже с машинами. Когда у него отросли и окрепли крылья, Владыка попросил Джона помочь в последний раз. И тихо ушёл, когда Джон выпил его кровь. 

— Он предупреждал меня, что я не смогу оставаться один. Это не в природе вампира. Признаться, я держался почти целый год. Но я и при жизни был таким. Я создал Сопротивление, я создал свою стаю. А теперь я просто перетащил её на ту сторону, — Джон раскинул руки, улыбаясь. — Все, кого ты здесь видишь, мои дети-по-крови. Почти что сотня особей. Самых первых и сильных вы называете Кровными. Остальные ещё недостаточно сильны, чтобы мне помогать. Но они учатся, и некоторые уже возглавляют отдельные бункеры. У них всё ещё впереди. 

Какая-то девушка, пока они разговаривали, успела подобраться к возвышению. Джон улыбнулся, привлёк её к себе, погладил по голове, действительно, как дитя. И протянул ей запястье, глядя Рику в глаза. 

Рик нервно поёрзал, глядя, как тварь вцепилась зубами в запястье Лидера, как пила его кровь. Спросил: 

— И многих вы убиваете ради еды? 

— Убиваем? — Джон приподнял бровь. — Ах, да. То, что ты видел в руинах. Да, это была моя охота. Серых и прочих подобных тварей немало. Их мы действительно всегда убиваем. Ну, почти всех. Надо же, чтобы их количество не уменьшалось слишком быстро? 

Рик мощно сглотнул и повёл головой, когда до него дошло, что Лидер имеет в виду. Его затошнило. Нет, конечно, Серых он не жалел. Но всё же было дико слышать подобное. Тем более от Коннора. Рик поднял на него затравленный взгляд: 

— А то, что я видел… 

— …в коридоре, — с удовольствием подхватил Джон. Девка, видимо, получила своё и уже отползла от него, облизываясь и с чисто женским интересом поглядывая теперь на гостя. — Да. Увы, Серых не всегда достаточно. Поэтому существуют Прикормыши. 

— Прикормыши? 

— Да. Ну, сам понимаешь, у нас что-то вроде иерархии. Я Владыка. За мной идут Кровные, мои лучшие дети-по-крови. Потом силовики. Их большинство. Ещё есть Выкормыши. Они совсем юны как вампиры, совсем недавно обращены. Немного дикие, как я в гостях у того вампира. Мы их даже не выпускаем отсюда, из Гнезда, пока не научатся жить, по факту, среди еды. А Прикормыши… мы на них кормимся. Знаешь, зачастую они идут на это добровольно. Мы наблюдаем за некоторыми людьми. Разговариваем, объясняем, что и как. И они сами подставляются под укус. Мы берём у них немного крови, это их жизням не угрожает. Ну и бывает, что занимаемся с ними любовью. Порой и нам хочется согреться теплом чужого тела. 

Рик почесал затылок: 

— А если человек во время разговора пугается и отказывается? 

Лидер пожал плечами, прикрыв глаза: 

— Два варианта. Во-первых, всё те же манипуляции с памятью. Человек просто забывает об этом разговоре и спокойно живёт дальше в блаженном неведенье. Во-вторых, мы можем заставить. Даже Выкормыш может просто посмотреть тебе в глаза, и ты уже испытаешь к нему влечение. А он в процессе совокупления немножко покормится. У меня Зов сильнее всего. И самый искусный, — он самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — У тебя даже и мысли не возникнет, что тебя кто-то принуждает. Ты придёшь ко мне сам и в полном сознании подаришь мне свою кровь. И ещё будешь рад, что я принял твой скромный подарок. 

— М-минуточку… — Рик вскочил, его грудь часто вздымалась. — То есть я, то есть вы… сэр… я… 

Лидер даже не пошевелился. Всё так же сидел, ласково ему улыбаясь. 

— Немного. Были моменты, когда ты честно боялся и разумно не хотел продолжать в это лезть. Тогда я убеждал тебя, что тебе это нужно. И не всегда для этого воздействовал на сознание… хм… телепатически. 

Рик сделал отчаянный шаг назад. Он наконец-то, увидел картину целиком и понял. Возможно, первая встреча в тех руинах и была случайностью. Но тот трах Лидера с Прикормышем… взгляды Кровных… их мелкие проколы… его просто заманивали. Красиво, ловко увлекали всё дальше, как пса на цепи! Лидер медленно обвёл губы языком, его глаза сверкнули: 

— Не нужно бояться, Рик. Ты большой, красивый, настойчивый и смелый парень. Мы убьём тебя нежно и со всем уважением. 

Ричард уже не слушал. Кровь грохотала в ушах горным обвалом, воздух обжигал лёгкие. Он даже успел добежать до дверей и схватиться за ручку, будто забыв, что с той стороны остался его провожатый. В следующий миг его швырнули, нет — плавно уложили спиной на матрас, стаскивая с него одежду и обувь, раздирая ткань в клочья и немного царапая при этом кожу. Рик бился в их руках, рычал и сражался не на жизнь, а на смерть. Бесполезно. Он простой человек, что он может против монстров, способных без оружия справиться с терминаторами? Джон вновь улыбнулся ему, когда вампиры расправились с одеждой и буквально распяли Рика на матрасе. Среди них не было ни одного слабого. Только сильнейшие. Только Кровные. Даже тот, что вроде бы остался за дверями. Остальные твари тоже интересовались: рычали, шипели, нюхали воздух, жадно лапали взглядом. 

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я надеялся, что ты будешь бороться. В нашем мире стало слишком много покорных трусов. Приступайте, парни. 

Рик отчаянно вскрикнул, дёргаясь в их руках. Вампиры окружили его, пили его, ласкали руками его холодеющее тело. Эти монстры вцепились зубами в его руки и ноги, в бёдра и живот, в плечи и грудь. Рик судорожно всхлипнул. Боли не было. Боль ушла почти сразу, страх медленно уходил вслед за ней, уступая место какому-то спокойствию и чему-то, похожему на смирение. Наверное, что-то подобное ощущали и все Прикормыши. Он умрёт. Но, выпив его кровь, эти твари, эти создания, смогут и дальше бороться с машинами, смогут вести людей к победе. И кормиться их кровью, да. Но что такое жизнь небольшого числа, если это на благо всего человечества? 

Когда Рик почувствовал, что до смерти буквально остался один шаг, вампиры его отпустили. Они остались рядом, улыбались ему, гладили его лицо и волосы. И Рик снова увидел Джона. Тот сошёл со своего возвышения, поднялся к нему, медленно лёг на него, заглядывая в глаза. И укусил его в шею, забирая последнюю кровь. И Рик падал. Падал в глубокий тёмный колодец. И всё сильнее понимал, что смерть не хочет его принимать. Он хотел пить. Он ужасно хотел пить, будто днями бродил по пустошам, потеряв драгоценную флягу. Но в колодце не было воды. И Рик припал губами к единственному источнику влаги — окровавленному запястью Лидера. 

— Нет! 

Этот последний отчаянный крик вызвал у вампиров смех, который он слышал будто сквозь ватный шлем, который ему однажды дал примерить лётчик. Рика трясло, корчило и выворачивало. А потом он упал на дно, надеясь, что это всё-таки смерть. 

Возможно, это и была смерть. Но мёртвым Рик себя не ощущал. Он ощущал тепло. Руки вампиров, теперь не вцеплявшихся и вжимавших его в матрас, а ласково гладивших кожу, больше не казались мертвенно ледяными, как холодный отравленный дождь. Тёплым и даже горячим был теперь и тот, кто сейчас был на нём. И в нём. Рик застонал и открыл глаза. Джон двигался неторопливо, осторожно, покрывая поцелуями его грудь и плечи. Лидер трахал его, брал, словно девку, на глазах у всей своей стаи. Рик тихо на него зарычал. Джон усмехнулся: 

— Можешь злиться. Можешь рычать. Ты уже ничего не изменишь. Я не знаю, кем был тот старый Владыка, но мне нравится его последняя перед окончательной смертью мечта. Я впитал её вместе с его кровью. Новая и красивая цивилизация. Будущее не за машинами. Мы рано или поздно разберёмся с ними, и Скайнет станет послушным орудием, каким и был задуман создателями. Будущее, увы, и не за людьми. Человечество стремительно рухнуло в варварство и совершенно не стремится выбраться из этой выгребной ямы. Будущее за нами. Как пастухи этого стада, лидеры и правители, мы создадим новый мир. Будет ли он хорош? Не знаю. Но у нас есть вечность, чтобы это узнать. 

Джон выгнулся, наполняя его своим семенем, и Рик под ним заметался, тоже кончая и бессильно крича. Человечество обречено принадлежать монстрам, и именно тот, на кого возложено столько надежд, их предводитель. И он, Ричард Райз, теперь один из этих монстров. Но, кто знает: быть может спасение выглядит именно так?


End file.
